


Completing Paperwork

by MarquessBrie



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Tentacles, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquessBrie/pseuds/MarquessBrie
Summary: Black Hat gets a bit distracted in his office. A fic trade with Gudufufruit





	Completing Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GudufuFruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/gifts).



The demon rolled his neck, quill scratching on paper as he filled out paperwork. He hated paperwork, but at least it was challenging. Unlike taking over planets. Mortals were such pushovers! So easy to bend to his whims…

A squirming below his belt made him sigh in exasperation. He had to finish this paperwork in the next few hours if he wanted to complete that shipment. He didn't have time to wreck one of his henchmen, and wouldn't be able to properly savor taking out his frustrations on a prisoner. 

No, it was more important to get these devices in the hands of those pathetic whelps, to see those fledgling villains sew chaos and destruction. This piece of machinery was capable of setting anything on fire as well! He loved setting things on fire!

The squirming was back with a vengeance. Black Hat placed his quill down and pinched the almost flat bridge of his nearly nonexistent nose. He always got himself worked up thinking about setting things on fire. He rolled his visible eye for the benefit of no one in particular and set about multi tasking.

One hand continued to fill out forms, while the other…

… Slipped under the desk and pressed against the crotch of his slacks. He drew a low growl from himself, scowl twitching up into an involuntary smirk. He unbuttoned and unzipped the pants and pulled out his dress shirt so he could have better access to his moistening slit.

He was a shapeshifter, and humanoid was already different than his original form, but he liked to keep this bit of anatomy for himself.

He raised his hand to his mouth and carefully bit the tip of the finger of his glove, pulling it off with his teeth before tossing it to the side. Blunted fingers, like humans had, shifted to cruel talons which he used to tease at his own entrance. His writing speed didn't falter or slow as he began playing with himself in earnest.

The squirming only intensified until first one, then two more pale green tentacles emerged from the sheath, slick with a similar liquid to that drooling from his mouth right now. The first was thicker and longer, with a backwards pointing barb, and the other two were shorter, but they all twined around his careful claws. His razor-toothed maw fell open with a quiet moan at the stimulation.

Paperwork suddenly didn't seem like such a chore if he could play with himself while he did it. He rubbed the barb of the primary tentacle along the pads of his talons and his breath caught in his throat. His claw wrapped around that longer tendril as the others slid along outside of it, and his forked tongue lolled out. While it was always nice to plunge his members into the flesh of the willing (or unwilling as the case may be) nothing could quite match the precision or pressure of his own ministrations.

He set down his quill for a moment to loosen his tie and unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. It would help him think, not being quite so restrained. He resumed his work, his breath heavier, his normally ramrod stiff posture now hunched.

He stroked himself, growling and moaning as he completed sheet after sheet of paperwork. Each form brought the world closer to flaming ruin, and that, in turn brought him closer to completion. 

His quill faltered. His progress slowed as the sensations began to overwhelm him. He put aside the writing implement, so as not to ruin the documents with his trembling hand. He writhed and wriggled in his grasping claw. He panted now, a low rumbling growl that could almost be mistaken for a purr filled his office. He hunched over his desk, rutting desperately into his talon.

It was good. It was so good. The smaller tentacles gripped his claw and the larger went rigid. He felt that cascade of electricity wash over him, and his body tensed. He roared as his infernal seed sprayed against the underside of his desk. He moaned with the aftershocks and smaller spurts of cum pumped out of him until he was resting his cheek on his work, spent.

He sat there for a moment, basking in the afterglow of orgasm until a strange sensation brought him back to the present. He shot upright, but had to peel a piece of paper off his face after. It and and all the ones beneath it had been eaten through by his corrosive saliva.

All that work…

From elsewhere in the house, another roar could be heard, this one coming not only from eldritch vocal cords but from the hellish inferno Black Hat had summoned in a fit of rage.


End file.
